ARVO Annual Meeting Project Summary/Abstract This application requests continuation of support for vision scientists in training to attend the largest international gathering of eye and vision researchers (an Association for Research in Vision and Ophthalmology - ARVO meeting). The overall goal of the travel grant proposal is to provide partial reimbursement for travel and lodging costs for training vision scientists to attend the ARVO meeting. The overall goal is to help them continue emerging careers in eye and vision research. Objectives are to: 1. Provide opportunities for researchers in training to presen their work, obtain valuable feedback and receive recognition for their work. 2. Provide access to events and workshops that help researchers in training improve critical professional development skills. 3. Facilitate networking with colleagues and link researchers in training with investigators with valuable scientific resources and colleagues. Research funded by the National Eye Institute is well-represented at the ARVO meeting in programs and individual presentations. The research that is presented represents the latest developments in understanding, diagnosing, preventing and treating the many sight-threatening diseases and conditions.